


【豆莲】甜秘密1-5

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 架空新人x上司
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 2





	1. 【豆莲】甜秘密①

豆原从商科高中毕业以后，经由介绍开始在东京的某家公司上班，因为有认识的人，还怕他经验不足，先安排他在工作三年的川尻经理身边担任助理，暂且做些帮忙的工作。

豆原学生时期偏好宽松的私服，穿上家里人给他定做的西装去上班，整个人都不太自在，他怀着职场新人都有的紧张感，敲响了经理办公室的门。新公司从上到下对他都很和气，但是经理是他这段时间关系最近的工作伙伴，还是上级，豆原只听介绍人说，他很温和好说话，在公司很有人望。

“咚咚。”

豆原傻乎乎地抱着收纳箱，他还不知道自己该坐哪个位置，外面的工位都有人了，里面传来接电话的声音，随后门开了。

川尻经理正在讲电话，示意豆原把东西放在桌上，他转过身对电话那边很客套地笑。豆原很拘束地站着，也不好直接坐下，也不方便和他搭话，只能打量这个办公室，不算很大的空间被收拾得很干净，窗台放了几盆绿植，桌上的文件收纳整齐，旁边还有可爱的百变怪小玩偶，豆原又把视线转回经理身上，他对着手机乐呵呵地笑出声，空出的手却在玩着胸前的工作牌，川尻经理今天穿的是深灰色西服套装，里面配了竖条纹衬衫，系的是短领结，他的肩膀并不算宽，但是整个人穿着西装，也能把它的线条支撑出来。川尻虽然是经理，和普通的领导阶层不同，染着鲜亮的银发，还留长烫卷了，侧分到耳后，银发和闪亮的钻石耳钉相辉映，随着他的动作不住闪耀，豆原不觉盯着他的背影看了许久。

“那这次也拜托您了，什么，今晚想带我去吃好吃的…您真客气，可惜了，我今晚没空，有个新人来了，正在办公室等我呐，嗯嗯好的，有机会下次，拜拜～”

川尻经理道别的尾音格外荡漾，豆原确定最后一句是他真心高兴的表现，川尻挂了电话，对着他很轻松地笑了。刚开门的表情还是冷淡的，豆原还以为他不好相处，一笑起来那双眼睛舒服地眯起，眼尾像狐狸一样翘着，顿时他整个人的气场都变软和了。

“你就是新人吧？豆原一成君。”

“是，是的！”豆原知道第一印象的重要性，忙深深鞠躬，“这段时间麻烦您了，请多指教！”

“哇，真有精神，很好哦，我很久没碰着你这样元气满满的孩子了，才刚毕业对吧？”

“……是的，所以有经验不足的地方还请您见谅。”

敬语真的好难，豆原的舌头都要绕住打结了，川尻经理也低头回了他的礼，转而握住他的手。那手比自己的小上一点，小指戴了精致的尾戒，细长的手指温柔地圈住豆原的手背。

“我们公司内部的规矩不像其他地方严格，豆原君，嗯，叫你小豆怎么样，反正你现在是我的小助理，就用可爱点的昵称吧，方便我们增进感情。”

“小豆，哎？”这是高中同学对我的昵称，豆原呆呆地回忆起中学时代，和看似冷淡的川尻经理迅速拉近距离，“可以的，川尻先生！”

“呀，真见外，叫我名字就好了，你看。”川尻经理示意豆原看向自己的工作牌，照片上是没有戴眼镜的川尻，头发比现在短些，原来后面的名字是单字莲，很符合他呢。豆原纠结一小会，改成了“莲先生”。川尻依旧对他摇头。

“莲君？”

“嗯，以后就这样叫我吧，小豆。还有很多事情要告诉你呢，我们坐下简单说说吧。”

“是的，我的办公桌在哪儿？”

“因为外面地方小，你就待我这里，我会让后勤的人帮你腾出位置，还要搬东西过来的，今天暂时和我共用这张桌子吧。”

“那麻烦你了…”

“都说了不用客气啦。”

太好了，看来自己的顶头上司是个很好的人。

豆原在公司的工作进展的很顺利，一方面因为他自己态度认真，另一方面是他的上司对他的百般照顾，从工作到生活，都表现出了非常热切的关心，工作有问题，必定是知无不言，言无不尽，生活上豆原吃不惯公司的工作餐，买便当泡面被上司发现后，上司竟在之后做了两份便当带来，这让豆原非常感动无以为报，只能把老家特产强行都送给了上司。和家里打电话时，提到最多的除了自己，就是上司，弄得家里人也很好奇，姐姐还直言两人的职场关系太近，要出大问题，豆原不以为然。

公司里他和上司是一间办公室，工作时间不得不在一块儿，下班时间要加班上司也会陪他到最后，如果不加班就会带他去附近有趣的地方吃饭玩乐，不知不觉豆原的生活里都是上司的痕迹了，不过他个人倒不认为有什么问题。

在公司待了几个月，豆原也认识了几个同期的年轻同事，都是二十出头的小伙子，大家还很聊得来，还建了line群方便交流，大家知道他在川尻手下做助理，不熟悉川尻的鹤房就直接问过他，例会见到过的，严肃的表情可真吓人，豆原你每天和他一起压力很大吧，结果遭到了豆原的极力否认，鹤房和其他同事那天被迫听了许多川尻经理对他的“关怀”，态度由同情转到更奇怪的方向去了。

“行了行了，休息时间不提工作，我来给你们分享好东西！”

开发部的木全看群里有一丝尴尬，就发出了自己冲浪所得的宝贵链接。

“这是什么？”

豆原很纯洁地提问，鹤房紧跟其后。

“哈，翔也发的好东西，不会让人失望，你做好准备吧！”

是什么啊。豆原半信半疑地打开链接，那边木全和鹤房聊起来了，他就没管，把链接贴进浏览器。

——那赫然是一个色情网站。

“……喂！”

豆原切回去吐槽，木全发了几个汉堡人动图，鹤房也跟着胡闹。

“你们真是……”

豆原趴在床上，滑动着手机。说是色情网站，页面设计倒是很简洁，如果不是那些露骨的字眼，完全发现不了是这种网站，豆原反正也无聊，就顺着排行榜看了一眼，渐渐地有一些兴奋。

“哎，只有照片？”

他点进去，标题写着“今天的西装营业♡”，天天对着西装上班族的豆原本来不想点开的，但是那衣服的样式他有些眼熟。

深灰色套装条纹衬衫短领结，豆原迅速地在脑海中拼凑出初次见面的川尻经理。

……应该只是巧合吧，说到底为什么色情网站的第一名会是穿西装的男人，这一点就很可疑了。

豆原不想揣测木全的性向，他等图片加载完毕，已经不安地从床上坐起来了。

图片里的男人，穿着那身衣服，扯着领结，配字是。

“今天想换个不同风格，怎样，可爱吗？”

那天的短领结豆原还记得，因为日常在公司是很少见的款式，川尻也就在那天戴了而已，不会错的，这就是那个令人印象深刻的短领结。

接下来就是男人对着镜头摆出各种富有性暗示的姿势了，豆原从来都不知道，川尻经理的腰是这么细，他的身体可以扭转出这种角度。

不，我是代入川尻经理了？豆原猛地清醒过来，他下意识地合上手机，晚上还是川尻经理带他去了一家新开的拉面，川尻经理一直是工作正经，私下态度和蔼，怎么会出现在不正经的色情网站里！我真是太不应该了，明天要和川尻经理道歉才行，可是……

豆原再一次打开手机，黑暗中他的脸被屏幕照亮，表情显得很不自然。

这些照片的背景都做了模糊处理，不过豆原还是能辨认出来，有些是在公司的角落拍的，还有的应该是在家里。每张照片都只注重于拍身体，角度也很刁钻，都没有露脸，所以豆原也不好确认，不过这些照片看着看着，他好像也变奇怪了。底下的评论也很不堪入目，充满了自由的论调，无非就是对性暗示的回礼，看来这个人不是初次发帖了，豆原按下了他以前的投稿，也都是以西装照为主，主页里还放了推的链接，豆原反应过来时，自己已经提交了关注申请，好在他的推号并不常用，应该不会暴露自己。

我在做什么啊？豆原羞耻地注视着手机，忙切出去准备看一点油管就睡了，但是那几张搔首弄姿的照片还在他脑海里挥之不去。

算了……

次日豆原顶着黑眼圈上了班，恰好碰到了鹤房和木全，两个人正边吃早饭边等电梯，心领神会地看着他疲倦的面容。

“昨晚挺不错哈。”

“感谢我吧！”

“……才不。”

豆原沮丧地回复他们，没心思回应他们的调笑，鹤房问他怎么了，他也不好说，木全理解地点点头，豆原心想，他是不是知道那个人像川尻经理，才故意把链接发出来的。如果是安排好的，那也太……

电梯到了，门刚打开，就是豆原最不想面对的人。

“小豆，真巧呀，你今天怎么很没精神，不舒服吗？”

川尻经理今天穿的是藏青色西装，休闲的宽版，敞开着露出里面的丝绸衬衫，没有领结，他脖子上还戴了一条细细的项链，豆原没有及时回话，让川尻又担心地问了一句。

“怎么呀，难受的话今天就请假休息吧，我今天要去总部办事，小豆可以直接回去哦。”

“不，那个，我没事的。”

鹤房和木全也没走，被川尻一说，他们也觉得豆原是身体不适才一副精神不振的样子。

“你们俩是别部门的新人，和小豆是朋友吗？我还怕小豆天天和我一起，不好结交其他同事朋友呢，就拜托你们照看一下他了。”

川尻对他们点点头，两人忙跟着点头应声，川尻走过的时候，还带了一股很甜的香水味，木全仔细嗅了嗅。

“豆，你上司真的不错。”

“翔也，我还是头回见你夸人。”

没能好好说上话，豆原郁闷地想着，更让他郁闷的是，他能确定昨晚害他失眠的色情网站主角，就是川尻经理了。因为那个项链曾经在以前的投稿里出现过，还是粉丝送的礼物。

……什么啊，还留着吗，那可是意淫你的男人送的东西，还那么开心地戴着。

豆原越想越气，决定取关昨晚申请的那个推特账号，不小心看了一眼，自己的关注许可通过，他看到账号就在几分钟前更新了。

【喜欢的孩子今天不太舒服的样子，好担心……】


	2. 甜秘密②

  


“如果有人说你是‘喜欢的孩子’，代表什么意思？”

豆原在午饭时间，难得出现在公司食堂，他正和鹤房木全坐在一张圆桌用餐，他那份套餐只吃了一半，而鹤房在吃第二份，木全是第三份了。

他这个提问属实很震撼，至少木全迅速进食的动作停下来了。鹤房跟没听到一样继续猛吃，木全拍拍他。

“？”

“就回答我一下吧。”

鹤房放下筷子，不假思索地回答。

“我只有小时候被爸妈这样说过，还有幼儿园的女老师。”

“长大后没有嘛？”

“长大后不会很奇怪吗，这明显是熟女的口吻哎。”

“真好啊，熟女。”

木全妄自感叹起来，鹤房也获得了提示。

“你不会是被熟女盯上了吧？”

“真羡慕！”

豆原汗颜，他明白自己是问错人了，就站起来端着餐盘要离开，木全按住他。

“我还没回答。”

“是啊，翔也说不定能解开你的心结。”

闻言豆原停下了脚步，木全突然打开名侦探柯南的背景音乐，作推理状，豆原转身就要走。

“等等，豆！那就代表他喜欢你！”

“什么？”

豆原和鹤房同时说道，豆原也还不能消化这事实。

“不过是站在大人的立场，虽然你现在也是大人，不过对方应该比你更大吧。”

“嗯……”

木全看似不靠谱，但是也能看出许多东西，豆原打算再找他私聊，因为食堂里已经有人往这边看了。

总之要以常见的“我有个朋友”来开场，而木全非常直接地回复“你说的这个朋友是不是你自己”，豆原很没骨气地承认了。

“啊，我就知道你和川尻经理的关系不一般。”

“？？？”

说起来豆原只觉得在公司里，作为上下级，他和川尻并没有越界的举动，只是热心的前辈在指导工作而已。可是木全的回答让他陷入沉思。

“不是吧，你们俩的故事已经传遍整个公司了好不好，有人直接管你俩的办公室叫爱巢了，噫！”

“才没有那回事！我和莲君是很正直的关系！”

“那你看看你今天和我说的第一句话，正直的关系？不是他喊你是喜欢的孩子吗。”

“那也是我今天才知道的，之前我发誓我们俩没有任何……”

“别自欺欺人了，如果你还有问题，不如问问老员工，川尻经理以前对下级的态度吧，我这里的主管来了，回聊，拜拜。”

豆原还打了一长段准备驳斥他，结果对方就下线了，他很无奈地把刚打的字删除干净，在无人的办公室发了会呆，最终决定去茶水间找老员工聊聊。那儿有几个员工凑在一块喝咖啡谈心，看到是豆原大家都很意外。

“是新人的豆原啊，真少见。”

“嗯，我待办公室时间比较多。”

“哈哈，能理解，毕竟是和川尻经理同办公室，抬头不见低头见的，不能和我们一样明目张胆地摸鱼啊。”

“……其实我有点在意，在我来之前，莲君，不，川尻经理他对待和我一样的新人是什么态度。”

豆原此话一出，众人你看看我，我看看你，谁也不想接下他的话题。

“安心啦，反正你是目前为止川尻经理最器重的一个。”

“也是最关心的吧，在你面前，经理好像变了人格似的，啊哈哈你就当我没说。”

“以前的事情，就稍微透露点给我吧。”

看大家还是面露难色，豆原决定请大家吃下午茶糕点，因此他获得了许多情报。

实际上公司里许多有关川尻的传言都是负面的，在他刚进公司时，还有着很普通的短发，人也随和爱笑，和大家都能打成一片，但是当时负责川尻的主管有问题，也许是遭受了什么，川尻的外形和气质都发生了显著的改变。对人的态度也很奇怪，渐渐和同期的同事们疏远了，他在短短的三年内一路顺利升职，坐到了经理的位置。

“我和他就是同期，我还在底层，他已经是中层的领导了，这就是命运吧。”

豆原听人诉苦，自己也有些难受，大家对他的过去经历说的都很模糊，毕竟没人能确定，这种和丑闻类似的传言，因为他的经理身份，豆原一直没能知道他的过去，现在一想，为什么他会把照片传到那种网站，豆原似乎也有了头绪。

“你别生气，不过很多人都认为是……那个，潜规则，你懂的吧。”

说话的声音突然小下去，豆原震惊地望着说出这话的人。

“不过这不是他的错，川尻经理他的能力大家都有目共睹，当年他的主管也早就辞退了，具体的谁也不清楚，这只是猜测，你别生气啊。”

猜测？豆原把纸杯蛋糕的包装攥成一团，站起来用大家都能听到的音量说道。

“请不要瞎猜这种事！”

怎么会？那样优秀的，温柔的莲君，怎么会遭受那种事……如果那个主管在自己眼前，说什么也要好好教训他一顿。

一天下来，豆原非但没有解决自己的困惑，还增加了新的问题。

临近下班，他疲倦地刷着手机，推特账号的那一条实在让他很在意，豆原看了眼四下无人，又打开昨晚木全分享给他的网站，排名第一的帖子更新了。

那正是川尻今日的装束，他脱去了外套，只穿着顺滑的丝绸衬衫，镜头从领口的缝隙探入，能看到他的肌肤，被精巧的细项链，映得闪闪发光的纤细脖颈，和锁骨窝里日落的投影，反倒不让人觉得卑猥。脱下尾戒的手慢慢扯开了领结，最后一张是完全拉开的样子，袒露出一部分胸膛，豆原知道川尻很瘦，但是看到他胸口起伏的骨，还是不免心惊，可是那上面附着的单薄皮肉，在夕阳的温柔照耀下，显得美味而甜蜜。

豆原只看了几条评论，就又划回去，把图片一一保存，他的手指颤抖着，隔着屏幕碰到川尻的胸口，修剪整齐的指尖恰好能盖住他裸露的肌肤，屏幕因为使用过度微微发烫，仿佛那是对方的体温要透过屏幕传递过来。快要沉没的夕阳在豆原的眼底渐沉渐深，他做出了一个大胆的决定。

川尻刚传完照片，他今天的工作结束了，只是还依恋总部的大落地窗，这光线很适合出片，他没留意拍了很多。把照片发在网上只是因为无聊，后续的反响一直很好，他也就断断续续地更新。他喜欢被留言围绕，素不相识的人或是简单或是粗俗地表达着对他的赞美。他们的爱其实很表面，川尻知道他们想看的，所以他会偶尔露出一点来娱乐大众，不过从来不会越过界限。其实最近他认真想过，要不要就比退出，因为现实中遇到了更有趣的事，再继续下去也很为难，但是他还不能摸清豆原的想法，只能说郁闷的心情也不好和谁一吐为快，只能用拍照片的方式缓解。

总部以前的旧识邀请他吃晚饭，川尻拒绝了，对方还想继续留他，川尻干脆直言自己有约。

“所以你才用这种香水？”

“不，这只是顺手喷的，没有别的含义。”

“最近怎么样？”

“嗯，挺好的，我在带一个很可爱的新人。”

“那也不错，比起以前的……”

“不要再提了，我该走了。”

川尻在总部时，总会变得很冷淡，他用手臂挂着外套，直接离开了。回去之前他给豆原发了短信，说想去吃回转寿司，那边过了很久才回复。

“我已经回去了。”

“是吗，那改天吧。”

“嗯。”

川尻让司机转而去家的方向，百无聊赖地刷起了手机，那个网站有数不清的消息提醒，川尻几乎是不会去看的，但是今天鬼使神差地，他点开了消息。诸多的污言秽语被他过滤，有一个像是诗句还是歌词的句子，让他点进去看了一眼。

“我想你是甜的。”

什么意思？我是甜的？

川尻带着疑问继续看。

“蜜糖的颜色。”

是说照片的暖色调吗，夕阳和皮肤。

没头没尾的两句话，夹杂在其他评论里显得很突兀，川尻往后翻，以前的评论记录并没有出现过这个人，他是今天才出现的。

“这种网站也不是只有色鬼啊。”

川尻觉得很有趣，就回复了他。

“能不能解释下这两句的意思，你很有趣。”

豆原同时接受到了line和网站的消息，第一次拒绝川尻的晚餐邀请，他还在纠结要不要仔细解释一番，那边网站居然也收到了来自本人的回复。

豆原发那两句时根本没有思考很多，因为他的想法和其他评论不太一样，他因为知道照片人物的身份，所以无法只将他作为情欲的投射对象大放厥词，只能尽量用简单平和的语言抒发看法，写出来就变成那样了。复杂的思绪和暖光揉成细密的糖丝，夕阳和肌肤在他眼里确实是散发着甜味的样子，豆原对文字实则稚拙，丝毫不觉自己写下的是两句情诗。也没想过会被川尻注意到，他紧张地手心出汗，快要捏不住手机。

“回复什么才好……”豆原灌下一口冰水，“不如删掉吧。”

好在网站保留了私信功能，豆原从小窗口切入，把自己的理解慢慢地输入文字框。

“这就是我的直观感受，不用在意的……我很喜欢今天的图片，就是这样而已。”

“那你也有看到今天的夕阳吗？”

“是的，我看到了。”

我认为它把你的肌肤照耀得很美。

这种想法从心头掠过的瞬间，豆原感到心脏一阵剧烈地跳动，他好想直接面对着川尻，对他说出来，可是还做不到。同时他也意识到，自己的评论，只是比那些污秽的言论多了一层漂亮的外壳罢了，本质上，他也对川尻产生了不可说的情欲。

他懊丧地又去冲了个澡，回来时，哪边都没有再回复，他点开line群，鹤房和木全今晚也没怎么说话，他点进和木全的对话里，最后一条还写着“回聊”。他有很多问题，却不知从何说起，而且这也不是随便就能说出的。

“嗨，我回来了，要继续聊吗。”

木全感应到他的不安，主动发来了消息。

“你一定还在纠结和川尻经理的事情吧，我知道你问过老员工了。”

“有了新问题啊，他们说的那些东西我认为纯属瞎扯。”

“不如你找机会主动和经理说吧，撒个娇什么的，反正他肯定不会拒绝你。”

“我今晚才拒绝了和他一起吃寿司，要怎么开口呢……”

“寿司！我要吃，我要吃！”

木全提到食物，就突然从一个还算可靠的朋友变成了无情吃货。

“那明天一起吃好了，我会想办法。”

“豆，你一定会追到川尻经理的！”

这都什么事啊，豆原关了手机摔进被窝里，打算一切都等明天再说。


	3. 甜秘密③

豆原发现川尻来的比他早，刚进办公室，今天的川尻经理和平时的穿衣风格都不一样，他们公司并不强制穿工作服或套装，但是新人和有职位的人还是正装居多。他今天穿了浅绿色衬衫搭米色背心，裤子也是浅色系的，整个人像一块精致的和果子，他正吃着一块裹了草莓酱的甜甜圈，豆原的桌子上放着一杯牛奶。

“早上好，莲君。牛奶是给我的吗？”

“嗯，很甜的那种。”

“不过，莲君也是一大早就吃甜品啊，又和甜牛奶。”

豆原不讨厌牛奶，就端起来喝了，看他喝完，川尻放在嘴里的甜甜圈才咽下去。

“其实是因为，买甜甜圈送的，我并不爱喝……”

“这样啊。”

“但是看小豆能接受哎，以后的牛奶就给你喝好了。”

“也能选其他饮料的吧。”

“没有哦，那家的特色就是甜牛奶，不能都是我喜欢的口味吗，真烦恼。”

“那要换别的甜品店吗？”

“只有这家的甜甜圈最好吃，给你。”

川尻掰下一小块，递到豆原嘴边，他指尖也粘上了草莓酱汁，被染到红色了，浓郁的香气扑面而来，豆原习惯了他的靠近，晚上出去用餐时，碰到美味的东西，川尻都会主动喂他一口。

可能我是想要饲养你呢，毕竟我一个人太久了，有点寂寞。

那时的豆原真诚地建议他去养一只宠物。

可是现在莲君的手指，擦过我的嘴唇了，虽然很快就把手收回，但是我明白他确实碰到我了，过剩的甜味在嘴里化开，川尻开心地眯起眼睛。

“很美味吧？”

他把指尖放在唇间，那是附着甜蜜果酱和刚擦过豆原唇瓣的手指，被他的舌头轻轻舔过。豆原僵硬地咀嚼着，没再感到那种甜味，取而代之的是爱和冲动的混杂。

“……很美味。”

如何，要和莲君摊牌吗？比起静止的照片来，动态的真人好上一万倍吧。而他一直是，故意在我面前，表现出一副无辜好上司的样子，到底是以我的反应为乐，还是……

人类最大的错觉就是，他喜欢我。这是鹤房告诉他的，千万不能相信错觉，除非等到对方真的开口。不过川尻经理的话，也不能完全相信的样子。豆原也迷惑了，但是除了川尻以外，他在公司里最熟的，也就是其他部门的这两个人，木全总是在网上给他意见，当面倒是不会多说。

“你是从刚开始就被盯上了。”

“哎？”

某天木全溜到他身边，突然说出这句话，豆原百思不得其解，然后木全就勾起嘴角，微微一笑离开了。

“啊，小豆怎么会这么可爱呢，就是现在发呆的模样，也完全没法让人生气。”

“……不好意思，我走神了。”

川尻的声音把他拉回现实，他正坐在豆原的办公桌上，翘着腿，裤子宽松的布料绷出大腿的曲线，慢慢地翻阅着他面前的文件。

“今天也许要加班哦，上面要求，今天就把企划案的初稿交上去。”

“哎？可是昨天才下达课题，资料都还没准备呢，怎么办？”

豆原一下子慌了，他是头一回遇到紧急情况，不免向川尻投去求救的眼神，圆溜溜的黑眼睛和扁起来的猫猫嘴，又戳到某人心里的萌点了。

“慌张的样子也真可爱～”川尻捏住他圆鼓鼓的脸颊揉弄，根本看不出明日交稿的慌张，“我们今天一起把它完成就好啦，不过会拖得比较晚，小豆今晚没安排吧？”

“嗯…呜呜！”

豆原想回答，可是川尻正揉着他的脸，害得他什么也说不出来，川尻露出快要融化的表情，就和见到可爱的小猫小狗一样，但是语气变严肃了。

“有安排必须推掉才行哦～”

“嗯……”

豆原在他掌心里点头，最后川尻依依不舍地捏了捏他饱满的耳垂才罢休，豆原感到耳垂和脸颊在变烫，这算职场欺凌吗，他心里有点不平，为什么川尻可以单方面地就开始触碰他，自己却思前想后也无法跨出那一步呢。

莲君只是把我当做小孩子吗，怎样才能让他明白，我也是即将成年的男人呢。

“今晚是和工作的约会，加油吧。”

川尻戴上眼镜，开始动真格地工作了，豆原听到“约会”又忍不住多想，看到川尻彻底进入了工作状态，自己也收了心勤勤恳恳地搜索起资料来。

企划书的内容很多，只是初稿也够人操心的，豆原抬起酸涩的脖子，伸了个懒腰，看到川尻也在舒展胳膊，两个人恰好对视，同时笑了笑。

“辛苦了。”

“莲君，辛苦了。”

“已经这时间了？怪不得很饿，休息一下吃饭？”

川尻站起来就要往外走。

“今天我想请莲君吃饭……”

“哦？”川尻惊讶地睁大眼睛，“小豆要请我吃什么？”

“寿司拼盘…可以吧？”

“好啊！我很久没吃寿司了，真奢侈呢，小豆。”

豆原开始在手机上点单，他本来想问川尻吃什么，结果对方直接坐在椅子上，用滚轮滑行过来。

“我来看看，小豆先点你爱吃的就好。”

“海苔卷，玉子烧…标准套餐，好了，莲君呢。”

“你往上滑，嗯嗯。我要这个。”

川尻就在他旁边，手指碰了一下屏幕，豆原下完单就收好手机，因为他怕有通知弹出来。点完川尻也没有离开，而是继续坐在他身边，豆原继续盯着电脑里的资料。

“小豆。”

“什么事？”

“吃饭前就休息下吧？”

“我这里只剩一点了。”

川尻看着豆原的侧脸，额头，鼻尖，下巴都是圆滚滚的线条，甚至还保留着许多的少年气，但是认真的表情又很有男子气概，越看越喜欢。

“陪我说说话呗。”

“要聊什么啊？”

其实现在豆原很紧张，他也不能和以前一样，用一无所知的态度去对待川尻，对方的手托着腮，脸颊肉被顶得鼓起一块，让一直成熟稳重的他，今天看起来有点可爱，豆原望着他，而川尻笑着问他。

“什么都好啊，小豆。只是我俩还是第一次一起加班呢。”

“是啊，天都快黑了，感觉很新鲜。”

“平时这时间你到家没有？”

豆原估摸着回答，“应该是在电梯上了。”

“真好，我还在路上。”

“下班一小时也到不了家？”

“租房那时候被骗惨啦。”

川尻和他分享了租房的趣事，豆原没想到一个如此优秀的人，刚来到这个大城市也会“受骗”，他又得知川尻是独自来的，心里不免也对他很佩服。

“那为什么没有换房子？”

“啊，因为总觉得快找到更好的了。那边租金便宜，就一直在住，通勤辛苦点也习惯了。”

“更好的？”

“对啊，近期就能搬过去了吧，我总有这种预感呢。”

豆原还在思考着他的话，送餐的电话就来了，豆原取完寿司回来，川尻已经把桌子收拾干净，铺上了报纸，还给两个人倒好了茶。

“一起坐在这吃吧？”

“嗯。”

寿司的摆盘精致，包装好看，川尻先礼节性地拍了几张，就迫不及待地拿着筷子要开动了。

“生鱼片还很新鲜，这真好吃，谢谢你，小豆。”

川尻幸福地咀嚼着手握寿司，他好像格外钟爱生鱼片，结合以前共同吃饭的经历，豆原也大概知道眼前的这个人实际上非常挑食，他默默在心里记下，把自己套餐里的生鱼片也夹了过去。

“我这里还有。”

“哎，都给我？小豆不吃吗？”

“我……不吃也没事。”

本来豆原想借口说自己不爱吃，但是川尻一定会看出来的，所以就没再解释，川尻夹住他给的生鱼片，反而送到对方的嘴边。

“啊♡”

“？”

“你也吃嘛。”

都已经做到这份上，不吃也太过不去，豆原也不明白这是在推拉什么，就着川尻的筷子吃了下去。

“很美味的，小豆也要吃啊。”

“唔，是很不错。”

“嘿嘿。”

川尻把筷子尖含在嘴里，暗示性地笑了，豆原才反应过来这是所谓的“间接接吻”，脸就不受控制地爆红，他转过脸去，继续对付那份吃了一半的标准套餐，川尻很愉快地继续用餐了，在吃完之前两个人没有再对话。

豆原连撒蘸料都会失手，过多的酱汁沾在嘴角，他也没发觉，川尻注意到了，帮他用手指抹去。

“不好意思……”

“没关系。”

川尻的唇也沾了酱汁，豆原却不能和他一样，帮他抹去，只能口头提醒。

“莲君，嘴上……”

“嗯？”

川尻微微地睁大眼睛，抬眼望着他，明明两个人是平视的，他总是喜欢用上目线看人，带有哀求的意味。

“…沾上了。”

“什么呀？”

川尻不知情地继续问着，豆原只好指着他的嘴唇。

“这里。”

“现在呢？”

川尻的舌头把酱汁舔到嘴角去了，他眯着眼睛继续问，豆原只看得到他略厚的下唇，还闪着水光，那双看向他的眼睛里还掺杂了别的什么，豆原无从分辨，就硬着头皮把食指贴在了川尻的嘴角。

“还有点。”

“那帮我擦掉吗？”

豆原却没有这样做。他的手指慢慢地滑到川尻下唇的中央，按了一下，果不其然是非常柔软的触感，一瞬间，仿佛按在有弹性的棉花糖上，手指点了几下他的唇中，还停顿在原地，川尻伸出鲜红的舌尖，抵在了豆原的手指上，湿润的触感和过电似的，他感到身体一阵颤动，可是依旧没能放开。

“已经擦掉了……”

“嗯，那为什么还不放开？”

川尻握住他的手腕，渐渐反客为主，舌尖从仅有的表面触碰，进展为对整根手指的舔舐。

“…喂，为什么呀？”

明知故问。豆原烦躁地用手指夹住他乱钻的灵活舌头，食指和中指并拢把舌头塞回他嘴中，川尻陶醉地要吞下他的手指，过剩的唾液从唇角溢出来，滑落到下巴。

“不知道。”

他是故意的。

豆原算明白了，他报复性地把手指往口腔深处捅，川尻的舌头很不安分地在他指间敏感的肌肤上滑动，川尻回应他的声音也变成奇妙的呻吟，软绵绵的，颤巍巍地，抓住他手腕，豆原终于不能再忍耐，拔出湿漉漉的手指，还牵带出多余的透明黏液。

“莲君，你啊。”

“嗯？”

川尻的大腿都快坐在他身上了，他赫然是一副发情的姿态，两颊晕红，唇角湿润。

“不亲我吗，小豆？”

豆原不想被他要求才去做，但是这一次的要求也太合他心意，他实在是不能做到直白的抗拒。

深夜，经理办公室的磨砂玻璃，隐约映出两个交叠的身影。


	4. 甜秘密④

确定恋人关系后不久，就迎来了下半年度的社员旅行，天气正渐渐转凉，就选在了邻市的温泉旅馆。鹤房和木全都让他一定要抓住这次机会，豆原却在苦恼怎么和朋友们说两个人其实已经顺利挑明，开始交往了。

“标间的话，一定是你们俩在一间咯。”

“毕竟豆你也是经理的助理啊，住一起真是合情合理。”

“啊，其实我很紧张呢。”

豆原是纠结要不要和川尻说，他不希望那个网站再更新了，以前的照片倒是还好，不过还是想着能锁定状态，可是怎么开口呢，更何况前面自己还写了奇怪的留言。

“没关系啊，我们会为你加油的，尽量安排住在你们隔壁好了。”

“好耶！我最爱听墙角了。”

“喂，翔也！”

鹤房急忙捂住他的嘴，“啊，那啥，你别误会，我们是说方便交流，不是偷听哈哈哈哈哈……”

“哎……”

豆原根本没在意他们在吵什么，一想到那些照片还会被许多不知名的陌生人意淫，自己整个人都不自在。

“豆有酸味。”木全凑近嗅了嗅他，和兔子一样皱起鼻子。

“什么啊，木全君总是爱说奇怪的话。”

“嘿嘿，但是翔也的话可是很准的哦。我说你今天也有点怪啊，碰上这种好事，不应该高兴吗，一个房间可是迅速让关系升温的好机会，啧，泡完温泉回去你们再温壶酒，看看风景之类的，气氛一定好到爆。”

鹤房自顾自地说了一堆言情小说里才会有的情节，豆原无语地看着他，“莲君不喝的啦……顶多会喝蔬菜汁。”

“你真没劲儿，算了，翔也，你好像还有话说？”

“嗯嗯，但是我会在手机上告诉你的，豆，记得一定要看哦。”

他们每次开作战会议都是选择在公司食堂，照例是人多嘴杂的场合，不过说到敏感话题，就会莫名的安静下来。

“……你回去以后，等没有人的时候再看哦。”

木全在分别之前这样告诉他。

豆原不以为然地回办公室点开了木全给他发的链接，他突然心生警戒，毕竟上次点完链接就是不得了的发现，这次难道又是？

是一篇长文章，标题写着“初夜制胜法则”，另外一篇是“关于第一次你必须要知道的知识”。

真是谢谢你的体贴，木全君。

豆原扶额继续往下翻，标题虽然很扯但是内容写的还是很具体的，包括了很多豆原前所未闻的知识，想到要和川尻进行这种害羞的事情，从爱抚那一步开始豆原就已经头皮发麻了。

“哟，小豆，上班时间玩手机！”

“哇啊？！莲，莲君……”

豆原第一反应关闭了手机，心虚地看向他。

“哼，反应好大啊，你看什么呢，这么专心，连我进办公室都不知道。”

川尻作势要拿他手机，豆原赶紧把手机护在怀里。

“没有啦没有啦，我只是随便刷的！”

“嗯……该不会是出轨吧？”

川尻从后面搂住他的肩膀，一点也不在乎他们的办公室是由磨砂玻璃墙围成的，上半部分还是透明的，外面随时会看到里面的情况。

“不可能的，我只有莲君！”

“小豆真可爱啊，一问就招，算了，这次就先放过你，但是作为惩罚……”川尻咬住他右边的耳垂，把耳垂的软肉放在齿间轻轻啮咬，“我要咬掉你的耳朵咯～”

“请，请别这样做…！很痒……”

心安理得地进行着职权骚扰行为的川尻也很可疑，豆原满脑子都想着刚才在手机里看到的内容，被川尻刺激得满脸通红，脑袋里也奇奇怪怪的。不行，这样下去，只会被莲君带跑了，那可是珍贵而重要的初次，一定要努力才可以！豆原下定决心要把那篇文章背熟，争取运用时不会出错。

很快就到了社员旅行的日子，那天同事们都脱下了沉闷的正装，换上了自己的私服，豆原比预定时间来的早一些，他穿了深蓝色短袖和黑运动外套，被木全说像修学旅行的高中生，可是鹤房穿得和自己差不多呢，豆原不平衡地想着，大家都在等人来齐，木全看豆原在四处观望，就提醒他。

“川尻经理还没来哦。”

“……啊，是吗。”

豆原一大早就发了许多消息给他，可是川尻都没回复。

“就快要发车了，豆你打电话催一下吧。”

“嗯。”

豆原拨通了川尻的电话，对方急促地喘着，应该是在小跑。

“抱歉，我迟到了，我就要来了！”

“莲君，你慢点，车站人多，慢慢来没关系的。”

“呼呼，我马上来了，啊，我看到你了，小豆！”

豆原应声望去，川尻正跑过来，他今天也没有穿套装，而是一身温柔的浅杏色，白色的内搭和杏色长外套，虽然跑着，看到豆原眼睛就亮晶晶地，没有挂断手机，笑着跑过来。

“久等了？我纠结穿什么花了很长时间，抱歉抱歉！”

“没关系的……你今天穿得很好看。”

豆原低下头看着他干净的白鞋子，鞋带也系得一丝不苟，川尻自然地和他站在一块儿，还在轻轻地喘着气。

“真的？那我也就不枉差点迟到了，小豆今天也很随意嘛。”

“木全君说我是修学旅行高中生。”

豆原半告状半委屈的口气让川尻笑出声。

“因为你真的还很小嘛！哈哈哈，可是很帅气哟，很适合你哦，我好喜欢……”

也许是跑的太急了，川尻的脸颊还是红的，他后半句说得很小声，只够让豆原听到的程度。

糟了，真的很糟糕啊这个人，豆原握住他藏在长袖毛衣底下的手指，两个人心照不宣地左顾右盼。

“啊，电车还没来哦？”

“对，不过快了。”

鹤房和木全就在几米外观察他俩互动，啧啧有声地点点头。

“还真是热恋啊。”

“好羡慕。”

“房间安排出来没？”

“没有哦，不过我说了想住豆旁边。”

“你认真的啊……”

正说着电车就来了，鹤房突然不想听墙角了，木全觉得好玩要拉上他，他可对别人的私事没兴趣。

“要确保今晚万无一失才可以，下车了先陪我去买东西。”

“哎？买什么，刚去就买特产？”

“不是啦，先不告诉你。”

木全笑得格外开朗，坐到了豆原对面的位置上，一想到接下来还要面对情侣，鹤房真的想换个位置。

“豆，学习过了？”

“……努力了。”

“加油！我会再帮你准备作战物资的。”

“哎？不用啦，我买过了……”

豆原和木全明明面对面，却采取手机聊天的方式交流，川尻正在看窗边的风景，没注意到他们，豆原怕他生疑，就让木全暂时别聊天了，收好手机和川尻说起话来。

希望别弄巧成拙才好。

邻市距离不远，他们到那儿还来得及吃饭，每个人拿到房间钥匙，就能在这温泉旅馆里自由行动了。

“在一间房呢。”

“嗯，我让他们安排的。”

川尻从包里取出叠好的浴衣，拿了一套给豆原。

“不穿店里的吗？”

那是一套深蓝色箭羽纹样的浴衣，川尻的则是枣红色，他把浴衣伸展开，就慢慢地脱起了衣物。

“我有点洁癖呀，想穿自己的，正好家里有两套。”

说谎，豆原嗅了嗅，那明明就是新衣服才有的味道，川尻是特意准备了同款不同色的新浴衣，因为这是两个人第一次出来旅行，豆原突然有点惭愧，因为他没有准备好对应的礼物。

“不换上吗，换好了我们去吃饭。”

“啊，我有点出汗，怕弄脏了，等泡完了我再穿，可以吗？”

其实是因为就这样和川尻穿了同款的浴衣出门，会很不好意思。豆原把浴衣放好，脸红红地看着川尻，对方正要把上衣脱下，坦然地对着他裸露出上身，然后就是要把裤子也脱去。

“小豆，帮我看看，浴衣很难穿好来着。”

“嗯……”

豆原站起来，拿着浴衣，帮他把袖子套进去，川尻伸直了手臂，绕了一圈，正好把布料裹在身上，纤细的身体很适合，他让豆原帮他拿住衣带的一截，在腰上缠住，又拉过他的手，系上结。

“腰带拿给我吧。”

深红色的腰带贴合着衣服，裹了几圈，好像一双手就能盖住，豆原不敢看他的脸，帮他打上结。川尻把衣摆弄平整，在他面前转了一圈，回头问他怎么样。

眼前的人真的很适合浴衣，衣领的空隙很大，视角高一点就可以看到很多肌肤，豆原暗中帮他紧了紧衣领，心不在焉地夸他好看，川尻盯着他突然笑了。

“喂，你不高兴？”

“没，没有啊。”

“那再多夸我一点。”

川尻搂住他的脖子，像是挂在他身上晃悠。

“很适合你，很有品味。”

“噗哈哈！谢谢，小豆真的很会夸！”

豆原半天憋出两句，其实他想说的有很多，只不过川尻一抱过来他就都忘了。

“那你泡完澡一定要穿哦，衣服带上我们就出去吧？”

“好。”

豆原把浴衣装进包里，和他一起出了门，走廊里正好碰到了换上店家衣服的鹤房和木全，几个人互相打了招呼。

“川尻经理，自带的浴衣很不错啊。”

“木全君，你也很有品味呢。”

“哇，不敢当不敢当，豆没有穿吗？”

木全看着豆原手里的包，开口问道。

“他害羞了，对吧？”

川尻用手肘轻轻撞了下他，豆原也没有反驳，鹤房一脸我明白了的表情，一行人继续往温泉浴池的方向走去。豆原心想还好没换，不然肯定要被鹤房取笑，还会让木全发表奇怪的言论。

他们来的早，浴池里没什么人，大家分别去隔间简单地沐浴了，然后再去温泉里泡一会，豆原是第一个到温泉里的，他在不那么烫的池边坐下，等待着其他人出来，不一会，那两个人就来了，大家默契地待在一块儿，空出一个人的位置。

木全和豆原小声地聊起来，还在为今晚的特殊任务而努力，鹤房在一边玩起了水。

再过了十几分钟，豆原快待不下去了，川尻才面色红润地从淋浴间出来。

“久等啦……”

“也没有很久。”

豆原又坐下去，川尻就在他身边坐着，好在池水不是特别清澈，他看不清水中的肢体，木全找了个理由把鹤房拉去吃饭了，温泉里就只剩下他俩。

“傍晚时分的温泉好舒服呀。”

“这边没什么人还挺清净的。”

川尻的手臂慢悠悠地在热水里摆动，搅乱了夕阳的影子。

“小豆也饿了吗？”

“嗯，有点。”

“我们把晚饭叫到房间里吃吧？”

“我看他们是去的餐馆，也不远吧。”

“嗯，是不远……”川尻盯着温泉荡漾的水面，脸颊的红潮还是没有消去。

“……可我等不及了呀。”


	5. 甜秘密⑤

莲君也一直渴求着我。

随时会被推门进来的客人发现，豆原被川尻牵引着，在温热的温泉池水中接吻，他的手臂细细长长的，手腕柔柔地搭在颈后。豆原惊讶于他的大胆，用余光不时地盯着推门的方向。

“小豆，你不专心。”

“可，可是被看到了怎么办。”

“那就承认关系呗。”川尻坦然地说着，“你以为他们不知道么？”

豆原心虚地点头，毕竟鹤房也告诉过他，他俩在公司差不多是人尽皆知的亲密关系了。

“这里，不太好…？”

豆原试探地说着，过了晚餐时间，浴场的人就会变多的，川尻依依不舍地亲了亲他的鼻尖，两个人拥抱着从池子里站起来。

“那就回房间吧。”

“……嗯。”

豆原急着转身，不想被对方看到自己的窘迫，他快步地走向更衣室，换上了和川尻成套的浴衣。

“果然很适合你。”

川尻这次的浴衣并没有穿得有方才出门时精心，就是松垮垮地往身上一披，领口歪斜的，露出被热水泡红的胸口，锁骨边和心口中间都有一颗小小的痣，豆原收回眼神，缠好自己的腰带。他一紧张，竟不小心打成了死结，川尻笑着说拿他没办法。

“刚才帮我系得挺好的，现在怎么？”

“多打了一个结上去，抱歉。”

“我来帮你。”

川尻的手指很灵活地解开了层层绷紧的绳结，又帮他把皱了的下摆抚平，豆原小声对他道谢，这时候来了一群泡澡的客人，吵吵嚷嚷的，他们的对话就被藏的更深。

“反正都要松开的，缠这么紧干嘛。”

川尻看着他，手指就快伸进他的领口里，豆原忙按住他的手，抓着他离开了浴场。对方越是表现得云淡风轻，就越让他对即将到来的情事感到焦渴。这种突然涌上的冲动，让他忘了手上的力气，也忘了手机里还放着的私密页面。就像有团火，自他们相牵的手，一路点燃到心底，豆原尽量不让自己显得着急，他俩行色匆匆地走在旅馆的木质走廊上，回到房间，猛地拉上了房门。

对于即将发生的事情来说，这个时间点似乎太早了，也和豆原预想的有出入，所以他更加慌乱起来，把川尻带进房间里，因为快步行走，两个人的浴衣本就没有穿好，现在更乱了。川尻捂着嘴盯着他笑，摇晃着两个人还牵着的手。

“小豆，你太心急啦。”

“明明是莲君先说……”

豆原很委屈，要不是他先提，自己怎么会这么急躁呢。川尻温柔地抱住他，两个人很贴近地，倒在了坐垫上，他玩着豆原腰带的那个糟糕的绳结，向上看着他。

“那小豆知道该怎么做吗？”

豆原垂下漆黑的大眼睛，努力回忆那篇文章里的步骤，但是除了一二三四什么也没想起来，和考试时紧张到头脑一片空白同感，但是不能露怯，不能让莲君认为自己连这种事也要教导，决定了，豆原抬眼看他，右手轻轻地揽住了他的后脑，望向他不知是否为故作的无辜神情，伸出舌头，从耳后到脖颈，一路舔舐下去。

“哎？”

“我会这样做，莲君。”

湿漉漉的舌尖经过的皮肤，战栗着浮起细小的疙瘩，豆原在他突出的锁骨上咬了咬，手拨开已经松散的衣领，尽可能地裸露出他纤瘦的肩膀和颈项，再用力地环住他的腰，把对方往自己的方向带。

“……哈哈，好痒，小豆，别再…嗯，都说了……”

川尻的声音本就偏高，笑声和喘息混在一起，最后带了点哀求的意思，只是嘴上说说，身体却没有任何抗拒。被严丝合缝地卡在手心里的腰肢，也只是略微扭动了几下，豆原就大胆地隔着浴衣的棉布，沿着他的脊背往下抚摸。

“可以舔这里吗？”

川尻顺着他的声音往下看，豆原正俯在他胸前，舌尖围着乳首周围的肌肤打转。他的胸口向来敏感，受到一点刺激就会不自觉地挺立起来，作为更加成熟的一方，他本应该能够稳妥应对情事才是，此刻却别扭地转过脸。

“……嗯。”

湿润柔软的舌碰着薄薄的肌肤，川尻情不自禁地搂住了豆原宽阔的肩膀，抬起头慢悠悠地喘着气。

“不要，一直舔那边…这，这里也……”

“现在可以吗？”

豆原放开他已经被蹂躏到湿透的左胸，右边还没碰过，但是也硬得不成样子，川尻捂着脸，从散开的浴衣里，能看到他的性器翘着，把那块枣红色的纹样给沾湿了，豆原很好奇地想要碰他，被他摇着头拒绝。

“不要，一直弄这儿……后面，可以的…”川尻话也说不清楚，“我刚弄过的。”

豆原才明白他为什么在浴场的淋浴间耽搁了这么久。想到川尻这样一个能干的上司，在狭小的淋浴间里自行扩张的场景，他难以掩盖内心的激动，喊了几声莲君，就把对方紧紧抱住。

“莲君，莲君！……好喜欢你。”

“呜嗯…我也喜欢你，小豆。”

两个人甜甜蜜蜜地耳语了一阵子，豆原这次的动作轻缓下来，川尻牵着他的手，来到还算柔软的身后，有润滑剂被挤出来，沾湿了更多的布料，豆原才渐渐想起来那篇文章的内容，在插入之前一定要充分扩张才行，他望进川尻湿润的眼睛里，小声地经过他允许，这才把食指给塞进去。

“会痛的话，要告诉我哦，莲君。”

“没事……嗯，慢慢来吧。”

川尻躺在地上顺从地抬高屈起的双腿，豆原耐心地等待时机，在加进下一根手指以前问了又问，最后是川尻先忍不住了，让他不用顾及太多，插进去就好了。豆原看到随着指节的增加，他的性器也更加地兴奋，还在往外渗出清澈的体液，这里文章并没有写到，他也不好意思多问，总之就听从川尻说的，手指并行着侵入了他的体内，那里也不像文章里写的有多难进去，就是浅浅地咬着自己的手指而已。

“小豆，那个…差不多了。”

“嗯？”

手指反射性地就要从他的体内全部拔出来，川尻几乎是颤抖着说完后面的话。

“可，可以进来了……”

“真的？”

川尻用手臂支撑着，勉强坐起来，豆原把包里的东西倒了出来，川尻看到了几枚小小的安全套。

“莲君，这个要戴的吧？”

“…嗯。”

豆原点头，他的手指还很滑，不能把包装顺利撕开，最后还是川尻帮他的，一打开川尻就皱起了眉。

“怎么？”

“……小了。”川尻把橡胶圆环处对着豆原的比较一下，“戴不上去的。”

“……”

我搞砸了。豆原垂头丧气地把拆开不能用的安全套扔到垃圾桶里，回来拢着浴衣，完全不知道接下来怎么办才好了。难得的机会，这么好的气氛，被我搞砸了。

“对不起，莲君…”

“不用道歉呀，小豆的话，直接进来就好。”

川尻的手温柔地解下他的衣带，双腿岔开坐在他的身前，握住他的性器上下抚弄，被扩张地足够柔软的后穴，轻轻地吸住通红的前端，他再缓慢地摆动起腰肢来，就要主动把对方给吞下去似的。

“来吧。”

川尻的手臂直直地搭在豆原肩膀上，面对面的姿势让结合变得不够深，但是能看到彼此的面容，川尻面上浮着一层薄汗，睫毛也湿漉漉的，垂着眼睛盯着他们正缓慢结合的部位。

“莲君，我……”

川尻很慢地对他眨着眼睛，搂着他的脖子抬高了腰，再坐下去时又吞深了一些，有多余的润滑剂融化了，从穴口的边缘顺着硬挺的筋络滴落在坐垫上，晕出羞耻的痕迹。

“还没有全部进来啊…小豆的，好厉害……”

浴衣的下摆很碍事，豆原将它们握在手里，已经没有心思去想衣服皱了的问题，他从川尻线条纤细的后背探进去，是一手心黏着的汗，和沐浴过后特有的皂香混合，让他忍不住贴近了去嗅。插入以后川尻的身体变得更敏感了，支撑着身体的膝盖到大腿，在坐下去时总会打着颤，豆原贴着他的锁骨往上舔吻，一对手掌盖住他整片后腰，略微带了点力气，动作的幅度就被迫改变。

“啊啊，我要不行了……”

“要躺下吗，莲君？”

豆原怕他的膝盖撑不住，托着他的腰，把他小心地放躺在榻榻米上，多余的坐垫歪歪扭扭地放在他身下，豆原刚开始还是保持原来姿势的深度，咬牙忍耐着。川尻躺下以后，自然而然地两人的距离被拉近，温吞的节奏让两个人都无法保持下去，川尻把腿抬到豆原肩上，看着他困惑不已的眼睛，小声地请求。

“再深点也没关系……”

这样的体势是豆原不了解的，他只能再抬高川尻的腰，或者自己整个人伏在他身上，自上而下地，凭借着重力侵犯到更深处去。不会把对方给弄坏吗？豆原很担忧地把力量分散到手臂上，很慢地动着。

“会痛的话，要告诉我。”

川尻揪紧了柔软的坐垫，指节都陷进去，被他充分品味过的身体，承放在尽是折痕的浴衣上，对方眯着眼睛点头，这种姿势之下完全不能抵抗了，一切任凭豆原处置的模样，让他忘了收住力道，肉体碰撞出很响的一声，随后川尻发出很大的呻吟，不过很快就被手捂住，断绝了更大的声响。

走廊外偶尔还会有人来人往的脚步声，这里不比普通旅馆，川尻也没有成为他人谈资的兴趣，只不过他确实焦躁了，对于豆原温厚的进行方式。突然间被蛮力击穿深处，隐约的疼痛和腺体被碾到的快感交叠着，模糊的视野里闯进对方年轻而惹人怜爱的面容，他在担心呢，川尻想说点话安慰他，脱口而出的又是甜过头的喘息。

“嗯…小豆……”

“莲君，叫我的名字吧？”

豆原急着和他拥抱，就放下他的双腿，盘在腰上，很急切地吻着他的脸颊，下面也要到极限了，动得很激烈。

川尻一瞬间被快感弄得要不能思考了，他断断续续地回想，这才由日常的可爱昵称，转变为对恋人特有的称呼。

“小豆…呜……一成…我快要……”

川尻紧紧地抱住他，如果是在床上，可能都会吵到隔壁了，他有点怕地板都会被豆原的力气弄坏，说起来他原来有这么大劲儿吗，川尻最后差点都要很丢脸地在年下面前掉眼泪，哭着叫着，还忘了告诉对方不能射在里面。等能反应过来时，已经晚了。

“……对不起。”

豆原懊恼地想，自己怎么会忘了这么重要的事，他拿了很多纸巾想帮川尻擦干净，可是总有新的涌出来，看多了他的脸又变热了。

“还得去洗澡才行啊。”

“那等会我带莲君去吧。”

“在普通的浴室就行了，……一成。”

看着对方亮着眼睛摇着尾巴的可爱模样，身体的难受也没有那么难以忍耐了，川尻让他过来，两个人安静地抱了一阵子。

“两人独处时，我叫你的名字吧。”

“嗯…！”

“但是在公司你还是小豆哦。”

“好，莲君，听你的……那再多叫我几次名字吧？”


End file.
